Babylon 5: Soul Hunter/Characters
Main characters Jeffrey Sinclair Jeffrey Sinclair, along with Lt. Commander Ivanova, greeted Doctor Stephen Franklin on his arrival at Babylon 5. He then learned about a damaged ship that was on a collision course with the station. Taking a Starfury, he detached the grabbling claws and secured the ship, bringing it and it's sole occupant, a Soul Hunter, on board the station. Delenn warned him about the presence of the Soul Hunter, declaring that he would most certainly murder someone on the station. The Soul Hunter later escaped and kidnapped Delenn, slowly torturing her until her body was ready to give up it's soul. Sinclair tracked them down and traded shots with the Hunter. He ultimately turned the Soul Hunter's own soul extraction device against him, killing him. It was at this time that Sinclair learned that Delenn was a Satai, one of the ruling members of the Grey Council of the Minbari. Susan Ivanova Susan Ivanova, along with Commander Sinclair, greeted Doctor Stephen Franklin on his arrival at Babylon 5. When Franklin noted how busy the station was, Ivanova declared that they liked it that way. She later coordinated the staff of the C'n'C in helping Sinclair secure a damaged ship that was on a collision course with the station. She then administered last rites to a con man from Down Below who had been stabbed to death by a gambler he had cheated. Michael Garibaldi Michael Garibaldi and his team kept vigil over the IsoLab while the Soul Hunter was in convalescence. Later, when the Soul Hunter escaped and kidnapped Delenn, Garibaldi led a squad of security officers across the station to find them. They eventually tracked them down to the Soul Hunter's ship which was in the hangar bay. Delenn Delenn discovered that the being brought on board the station was a Soul Hunter, a literal collector of souls. Recalling how this man once gathered the souls of several Minbari, Delenn tried to assassinate his unconscious form in IsoLab, but Commander Sinclair and Security Chief Garibaldi restrained her. She later explained to Sinclair how Soul hunters were the veritible "Boogey men" of the Minbari. The Soul Hunter escaped from IsoLab and kidnapped Delenn, bringing her back to his ship where he attempted to extract her soul from her body. Commander Sinclair fought with the Soul Hunter and killed him. Delenn was taken to MedLab 01 where she quickly recuperated. Stephen Franklin Stephen Franklin came aboard Babylon 5 as the new Chief Medical Officer. His first assignment was analizying an unconscious Soul Hunter who had been brought on board and contained in the IsoLab. When the Soul Hunter regained consciousness, Doctor Franklin attempted to communicate with him, trying to determine his purpose behind coming to Babylon 5. Franklin later tried to save the life of a con man who had been stabbed in the stomach by an irate gambler in Down Below, but his injuries were to severe and the man died. Guest stars Dome tech (I) The Dome tech provided support to Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova in the Command and Control center while Ivanova coordinated with Commander Sinclair in his efforts to contain a damaged space vessel on a collison course with the station. Dome tech (II) The Dome tech provided support to Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova in the Command and Control center while Ivanova coordinated with Commander Sinclair in his efforts to contain a damaged space vessel on a collison course with the station. Down Below con man The con man worked in the Down Below section of the Babylon 5 space station. He ran a variation of the classic shell game, encouraging other denizens of the area to put up their cash and play the odds. After cheating several players out of their hard earned cash, the con man found that he had earned the ire of one particularly nasty individual who found him cheating. He went after the unkempt squirrely man and chased him all throughout the bowels of the station. He eventually caught up with him and stabbed him to death. Down Below gambler The gambler was one of several such individuals roped into risking his money at a chance to win big at the Shell Game. The dealer however was a con man who rigged the game to cheat the players. This individual however, did not take kindly to being cheated and chased the dealer all throughout the corridors of Down Below. He eventually caught up with him and dealt a fatal stab wound to the man's abdomen. Hoster Hoster was a security guard stationed aboard the Babylon 5 space station during the 2250s. He worked under Security Chief Michael Garibaldi. Hoster frequently patrolled the undeveloped areas of the station colloquially referred to as "Down Below". He seemed either oblivious or disinterested in some of the more amoral activities taking place there and even a local con man would routinely wave hello as he walked on by. Hoster and several other guards followed Michael Garibaldi as they searched the station looking for a renegade Soul Hunter. N'Grath in the Down Below section of the Babylon 5 space station. He was shifty and untrustworthy and was more than willing to engage the various denizens of the dark corridors in any number of illicit activities. N'Grath met an alien being known as a Soul hunter who wanted information about the layout of the station. N'Grath, having a keen mind on such matters, sold him the information he required, which included the means to navigate throughout the station undetected as well as a Level 5 security pass. Soul Hunter (I) The Soul hunter and his ship were passing through the Euphrates Sector when his ship malfunctioned. He was rescued by Babylon 5 space station commander Jeffrey Sinclair and brought on board the station where he was quarantined inside the Isolab. As it happened, Delenn was also on the station serving as an ambassador. When she discovered that the Soul hunter was on board, she grew frantic and tried to kill him. The Soul hunter later escaped and captured Delenn. Determined to compensate for the loss of Dukhat, he tortured Delenn at length, waiting to collect her soul at the point of death. Murder of a living being for the sake of collecting their soul is a high offense in standard Soul hunter culture. A second Soul hunter, perceiving was what transpiring and sensing that someone was about to die, came to Babylon 5 and warned Commander Sinclair about the actions of his "deeply disturbed" brethren. Sinclair went to the renegade Soul hunter's ship and confiscated his collection of soul globes, all of which had contained the spirits of Minbari who had been murdered for their souls. He then found and fought with the Soul hunter, turning his own extraction device against him. The hunter's soul was torn from his body and he died immediately thereafter. Soul Hunter (II) This Soul hunter set out to contain his wayward brother and bring his madness to an end. He pursued him for several months and finally caught up with him in the year 2258. The second hunter eventually tracked him down and contacted the station's commander, Jeffrey Sinclair. He warned Sinclair about the actions of his disturbed colleague and cryptically stated that somebody was about to die on the station. The first hunter had been torturing the Minbari Delenn, slowly killing her through the use of his soul-extraction technology. Sinclair fought with the hunter, first shooting him, then turning his own equipment back upon him where it extracted his soul, killing him. The second Soul hunter, relieved that the other had been brought to justice, inquired as to what happened to the hunter's collection of souls. Sinclair knew that the first hunter's collection contained the souls of several Minbari, so he replied, "Life's full of mysteries. Consider this one of them." Unidentified alien This unnamed alien of unknown origin is but one of many such strange transients that can be found wandering the corridors of Down Below. The con man, being pursued by a vengeful gambler that he cheated, brushed past the alien while attempting to flee. 1 02